Belgarion the Musical
by Dagon ng Likha
Summary: Smirk. Disney has 'nothing' on me. Well, actually it has everything. Still, I strongly urge people to read it. Garion sings! Ontrose serenades! And other stuff! What more can you want?
1. Garion wants to be Mulan

AN: My sister and I were high on sugar two years ago (mostly her) when we came up with the idea of making a Garion album. We came up with titles for _really freaky_ songs (mostly me). Now I've got a sudden urge to be a demented playwright, so I present to you...

**Belgarion**** the Musical**

Very nice. Now, the events aren't going to be chronological, since the songs are a bit...off. And so, without any further ado (and any further clichés), I give you...the Rivan king.

Genuflection _by the Godslayer_

Garion stared in dismay at the mirror. The rich clothes felt and looked so foreign on him—like a starchy, itchy cocoon. It was just a day since he discovered that he was the Rivan king, and to tell the truth, it felt like a century.

He wasn't cut out for this! He was just a farm boy...surely they made a mistake, somewhere up there. Maybe the real Rivan king was scrubbing pots right about now...

There was suddenly music in the air. And strangely still, it seemed to be asking him to look in the mirror again. He complied, and unknown to him, began to sing.

Look at me,

I will never pass for the Rivan king—

Or the Great Godslayer.

Necessity,

Am I meant to play this part?

Oh. Now birds were flying around the window. He let them in, and they soared around in a circle around him. Garion held out his hand, and a popinjay roosted on it, cocking its head to the side in perplexion.

Now I see,

That if I were truly to be myself,

I'd have to stab Kal Torak's heart.

He spun around dramatically, his long (and heavy. It was quite a feat that Garion managed to pull off) ermine robes fanning out behind him. Striking a pose, he held out his rather masculine tiara before him. He thought of Lelldorin, Adara, and even Durnik who just this afternoon kneeled down for him.

What is this crown I see?

Weighing so heavily

What's this genuflection of the guys I know?

He strode out the balcony and gazed soulfully at the moon above. His voice was actually quite impressive. (A shame that Anheg and the others didn't witness it, really—would've made the entire claim 'Belgarion only sings when he's drunk' a fallacy).

Aunt Pol says I should fight

The god for which millions died

But, oh, this genuflection

I really deerriiiide!

Yes, this genuflection

I

He gave a dramatic pause.

Deride...

Garion heard the sound of clapping. There, smirking brilliantly at him, was his soon-to-be-wife Ce'Nedra. With one pointed look, she curtsied.

Garion groaned.

* * *

AN: Oh dear. I hope Garion doesn't come across as gay. Smirk That would be _terrible._ Actually, I don't really see any of the Edding's characters starring in slash fics. Except, maybe, Torak. The guy's a prettyboy, after all.


	2. Ontrose is a silly fop

**A.N:** Whee! Garion, take a bow. Now it's time to go backwards in time (urgh. Horrible, horrible sentence phrasing), to a tragedy that everyone knows, and Asturians love. (It was either this song, or "I'll Let You Go". But c'mon...Andrew Lloyd Webber rocks!)  
  


Don?t Cry for Me, Dear Polgara by _Ontrose_

  
  
The Asturians were coming. Vo Wacune would be drenched in blood ere the night was o'er, and the women and children must needs be gone. The women did wail (and the author's tongue did tangle) as they bid farewell to their menfolk. For it may be on the morrow that the wife might meet the husband's dead, glassed eyes.  
  
Major bummer.  
  
It was in a quiet garden, off to the side of the Wacite ducal palace, that such an exchange did take place. The Lady Polgara, the snow-white lock gleaming at her brow, stood under a cherry tree with her hands clasped to the sides. The paramount knight of the Wacites, Sir Ontrose was approaching her. Sad and mournful was his gaze, so grievous a message he had for her. Were a lone bystander to chance upon their meeting, the emotion brimming in their pain-filled eyes would cause him to weep. Silly, romantic sod.  
  
Ontrose looked at the woman he had come to love, and sighed. Sighing was a national pastime, after all. With one gesture, he signaled the Wacite musicians following nearly everyone important around (they were, appropriately enough, entitled 'Ye Eddings Bards of Vo Wacune'). The music started, on cue.

_It won't be easy  
  
It shall be pain  
  
When I try to explain thou should leave  
  
That I might not e'er see  
  
Thine grey eyes again  
  
Thou might not let me  
  
All thou shall see  
  
Is the man that thou love  
  
Riding with his duke to certain death  
  
His soul joining blue skies above  
  
_

  
  
He took one more step towards Polgara, and then stopped. His lady was examining one of the roses, and accidentally pricked her finger on a thorn. With a foul curse, she started sucking on her finger to staunch the flow of blood.  
  
Ah, she was never more regal to him.  
  
Doubts raced through him like the swift flow of rapids. Did he have the mettle to go through with it? Did he? DID HE?  
Well, of course he did. He wasn't 'paramount knight of the Wacites' for nothing. He continued musing.  
  


_I must not let her stop me;  
  
She'll have to leave  
  
Cannot let her stay here when the war  
  
Will occur any moment,  
  
With those curst Astur dogs  
  
So I'll choose farewell  
  
Bid her goodbye and ne'er see her again  
  
She must not see Vo Wacune fall  
  
Else it would rend her heart in two _

  
  
He told her the sorrowful news. Tears fell like rain from her face, and the...well, tears fell like rain from her face. You think it's easy coming up with stupid high-style laments, all thee-ing and thou-ing and whatnot paramount stuff? DO YOU?  
  
Oh, right. Solemnity. Back to Elizabethan English.  
  
So saltwater spilled from the fair lady's eyes, and desperately she begged for her dear love to reflect, to alter his decision. He took her in his arms, looked deeply into her eyes, and spake:  
  


_Don't cry for me, dear Polgara  
  
The truth is I'll never quit thee  
  
All through thine wild days  
  
Thine long existence  
  
I be beside thee  
  
There be no difference  
  
_

  
  
He sang more, of course...about several hundred verses in the same vein; telling her not to fret, that her love for her grew ever stronger, that though he may ride to his death their love would endure. The music of the omnipresent musicians waned ever so slightly, and some even took leave to perform an Irish jig for the Eternal Man. It was then that the current duke of Vo Wacune called the stalwart knight to arms. The remnants of the Bards gratefully did pluck the final strings of the song.  
  


_  
Hath I spake too much?  
  
There's naught more I can ponder to say to thee  
  
Yet all thou must needs do  
  
Is gaze at me to know  
  
That every word is true _

  
  
And so, it was that the paramount knight of the Arends rode off to his final battle. The readers didn't care that much. They liked Kamion better.  
  
**Replies:  
  
Magen-k:** Thanks. Will do.  
  
**G.I.R13: **I love that aspect of Ce'Nedra's and Garion's relationship. They're so cute together. :D  
  
**Ara Kane: **'Musta, kababayan! Are you anyone I know? I have a few suspicions. Anyway, the reason it isn't chronological is because I simply don't have enough songs cooked up yet (For instance, I have a song which explains the very first EVENT, but I doubt many know "Catch a Falling Star"). Maybe I'll rearrange it someday.  
  
**JaDeR:** Wow. Let me know what your aunt thinks about it. :D  
  
**Kellykelley: **thank you.  
  
**Nae'blis:** Urgh. Torak and Mandorellen? Give the guy a break, one devastating love triangle is enough for him. If I were to slash Torak, I'd have to choose...hah. Maybe Zedar. 'Course, that'll be a pretty dark and distrurbing relationship. I shudder at the thought of the depravity.  
  
**Bobby-Beebop: **Someone's hyper. :D Actually, I do believe that everyone sells Garion short. I mean, that guy has to have enough wit to balance Ce'Nedra. I heart Garion...sigh.  
  
Finally, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed once more, and those who took the time to read this. I appreciate feedback (good or bad--the bad part will probably make me feel bad, but hey, you can't be a decent writer without growth), so please review!  
  
Coming up next is an interlude...surprise guest, people! 


End file.
